Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to the field of new energy technology, and particularly, to a solar cell and a method of manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Art
The energy problem is always a hot topic concerning the human survival and development. The solar energy, as a new green energy, has gained extensive attention for a long time, and people are strengthening efforts to develop various solar cells, such as crystal silicon solar cells, amorphous silicon film solar cells, dye-sensitized solar cells, organic solar cells, and film solar cells based on new materials such as copper indium gallium selenium and the like. Currently, the first generation of solar cell, occupying the dominant position in the market and made of an amorphous silicon material, has very low electric energy conversion efficiency, which is only about 15%. Thus, one of urgent problems to be solved by those skilled in the art is to provide a solar cell having high electric energy conversion efficiency.